bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MoviemakerMichael3c7
Matoro1 (Talk) 20:21, February 28, 2010 Thanks! This wiki is quite a friendly community of Bionicle fans from across the world. I'm glad you chose to edit here and I'm glad to know I've already helped. I hope to see a lot more of users like you! :-) Wecome to this wiki! -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 20:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Just trying out my signature. MoviemakerMichael3c7MoviemakerMichael3c7 17:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC)3c7 Skrall Team Hello I'm Tuma55 the leader of the Skrall Team. I saw on LewaMataToaOfMischief's blog you liked his story so I wanted to know if you wanted to join the Skrall Team. The Skrall Team write stories about the skrall like the one you read among other stuff. If you do join you must come up with a codename that has somthing to do with the rock tribe; taken codenames are Tuma, Stronius, Branar, Atakus, Korlic and Metus. Tell me on my talk page if you are going to join. Current members are me, Tesarasleader, Mazeka369, Bara magna, Lewamatatosofmischief and Matoro1. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] LONG LIVE THE SKRALL!!! Codename Awhile ago you asked what codename you should take for the Skrall Team. Since most of the official codenames are taken like Tuma, Stronius, Branar, Metus, Atakus. So I think you should invent one like like LewaMataToaOfMischief did with his codename Korlic, If you can't think of one I seggest Kovox. Tell me on my talk page what you chose -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] LONG LIVE THE SKRALL!!! I like the codename Skrallix ( I thinks thats how you spell it ) so I think that you should take Skrallix -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] Chapter 5 Hey it's Tuma55. I wanted to know if you would want to write chapter 5 of the Skrall Team story. You can read chapter 1, 2, 3 and 4 on my, Mazeka369's, Tesarasleader's and LewaMataToaOfMischief's blogs. Tell me on my talk page if you want to write it. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] LONG LIVE THE SKRALL!!! Re: I'm an agori? If you want you could be a skrall/glatorian or if you prefer you could be an agori. I wrote you as an agori on my userpage because usually I label members as agoris before they tell me what they want to be. So what will it be, agori or skrall? or if you want you could even bee a bone hunter. Tell me on my talk page. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] LONG LIVE THE SKRALL next chapter... Hey it's Tuma55. I just wanted to know if you would be up to writing the next chapter of the Skrall Team Story I think it's chapter 5. Anyway if you are busy or are still writing your Skrall of the Sands stories ( witch are awsome by the way ) and can't write the next chapter, that's fine I just get another member to write it. If you do choose to write it just look on the other members of the Skrall Team's blogs; since I forget who wrote what it's been so long anyone has writen a chapter. Tell me on my talk page. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] LONG LIVE THE SKRALL!!! Hiarchy Just wanted to say you are now 2nd in command of the Skrall Team as the Skrall General since bother Mazeka368 and Tesarasleader have quit the team. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] LONG LIVE THE SKRALL!!!! Re: My Plane Good idea; I'll let you lead this project but just remember that i'm the leader of the Skrall Team, so advice me before you do anything major. I especially like the idea of a MOC contest, I'll host It on my blog, you can do the next one on yours, I think that the contest should be to MOC the Element Lord of Rock after all he is a Skrall. By the way can you write chapter 5 of the Skrall Team story yest? -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] LONG LIVE THE SKRALL!!! Impossible Quiz and ID When you were saying about a new ID, what was your name? Also, was it for here? And when will you be participating in my Impossible Quiz? LewaMataToaOfMischief 15:31, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Admin Do you wish to be an admin on the Skrall Team Wiki? Tell me and I will make you one! Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(Bionicle Wiki Admin) 10:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: MOC contest I'll host this contest on my blog and you can host the seconde on your blog if you like. Judjung by the MOCS on your userpage you seem to have enought pieces to build a MOC though. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] LONG LIVE THE SKRALL!!!! Testing my sig. Just testing my signature. Again. BEWARE THE Sand Raiders!! 20:11, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Sand Raiders!!!! THE BEWARE HI! Hi there, 3M3c7! Toa11 21:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) This is a test. This is mearly an online way to back up part of my Skrall of the Sands stories in case something goes horribly wrong. Another Baterra appeared and advanced on yet another Skrall from behind. With little effort it felled the Skrall warrior and shapeshifted into just one more rock on the canyon floor. This was the Great Skrall Retreat from their Northern Teritories. The Baterra were an impossible foe, and the Skrall that were in the back of the retreat were not prepared to fight them. Six other Sand Raiders, and myself, were all observing on a ledge above the action. And we were about to jump into battle, to assist our falling Skrall brothers. Now, we knew how deadly the Baterra were, but we also knew an amazing secret, something that was learned in another battle entirly. A battle with an Elemental Lord. A thorned vine appeared from nowhere and snatched another Sand Raider away. Ordinarily, crazed plantlife attacking individuals and dragging them away would be considered impossible. But not for the Elemental Lord of Jungle. A troop of Sand Raiders, led by myself, had been exploring the far north reaches of Bara Magna , searching for new food and water supplies. We had stumbled upon a forrest, and were searching for a food source when a discovery was made. Partly inside several of the trees were dead warriors!! As we tried to examine them, we met a new friend. The Elemental Lord of Jungle. He welcomed us to his forrest with a friendly, giant, thorned vine of death. Two Raiders didn't survive the welcome. We had no choice, but to fight. Have you ever tried to fight the Elemental Lord of Jungle, in the middle of a forrest? It can be compared to attempting to light a fire, underwater. He was definetly in his element, so to speak. Of the troop of Raiders present, only seven of us,(Myself included.) out of nineteen, survived the experience. As the forrest went wild, we found ourselves in a dire situation. Sukata and Terruk teamed up and held off the Forrest of Blades. It wasn't easy, but the Agori did well. Tactus simply smashed whatever came near him, while Kralis and Vernox basicly just sliced through the weeds. Rocxis and I were teamed up and fighting hard. So was the entire forrest. It was also hard to tell were the Elemental Lord was, everything seemed alive. Then, after a number of futile minutes, at the end of which only twelve Sand Raiders remained standing, I realized something. Plantlife was flamable. Without hesitation, I shot an explosive Thornax at a broken of branch and created an explosion. "Shouldn't you save your amunition??",questioned Rocxis. "It's for a worth cause",I resopnded. I saw some smoke eminating from the dry branch, and knew it had worked. "Quick Rocxis, get me some dry leaves!",I ordered. There were some confiniently nearby. "If this doesn't get the attention of the Elemental Lord, I don't know what will." ,I stated. Once the fire was burning fast, I let it spread. Suddenly my shield and sword were snatched away from my hands!! The fire had been noticed by the Elemental Lord. And he hated fire. A moment later Rocxis was disarmed too. I noticed the same fate had occured to Kralis, Vernox, and Tactus, and they had also been tied up by a number of vines. However, Vernox seemed to be intently chewing his way out of his viney trap. Only several Raiders, including Sukata and Terruk were still armed. (Next story I'backing up below...) I felt horrid pain in my head as the Sister of the Skrall examined my mind. She was likely trying to discern the best way to kill me. I had been hoping that my death might be something more...spectacular I supose. Perhaps a final stand against an impossibly large enemy army, or unstoppable Baterra, or anything other than a female Skrall. Then, I noticed she was begining to look intriged by something. I could not think of why she was intriged,(Mind you, it hurt horrificly to think, so I tried to limit that exercise.) so I just endured the pain motionless until she began to speak, softly and gentle, almost hard to hear. "Skrallix the Skrall.....you have apparently had an event filled life. You seem to have advanced from an arrogent, ill-tempered, rowdy Skrall, to something else....something more. But, even back then, you had some compassion...." Suddenly, a memory returned to me. It was long ago, when I was back in my old barracks, when I had been held down by three Skrall Sisters, and had fought back. I had even had the chance to kill one, but didn't. The memory was so clear and vivid...Yes I could remember it. Very well acctually. And although initialy I had other motives at the time, I did have compassion on her, whoever she was. Sensing my thought, my Skrall Sister captor smiled. I then felt the pain relieve and disappear! I looked up as she continued talking, "That Skrall Sister that you saved.....was me. And I belive it would be only fair if I did the same for you." And that was how I met Quii. She was a unique Sister of the Skrall. She had hated all Skrall, but after meeting me and some of my companions, she changed her opinion. (Even though she and Sukata don't always get along. And Kralis. And Terruk. Rocxis and Tactus mainly just ignored her..) We acctually benefited from each others company. Now, mind you that when my Raider companions first saw Quii standing over me, they thought the worst. She was about to kill me. So natually they attacked. Sukata and Kralis were the first to arrive, and it took a few moments for me to convice Quii, Kralis and Sukata not to kill each other. Afterward, we began to get to know each other better. Quii thought my organization was, interesting. And she wanted to help. Shortly after, we arranged secret meetings regularly. They had to be secret however, because Quii was sure none of the other Sisters would feel the way she did about it. During this time, we learned much, and were taught much......... Quii began to teach us how to sheild our minds partially from her fellow Sisters mental attacks and ilusions. It was fasinating and evective, yet sometimes painful. Some protests were voiced. "Ow!! Stop, it hurts!!",exclaimed Sukata as Quii probed his brain. "Don't worry Sukata, I want to finish this as soon as possible.", she would usually respond. She examined our minds and then told us and showed us the best ways to protect ourselves. And in return, we taught her how to fight using weapons, which proved quite.......exausting. Sukata chuckled as he watched as Tactus, Vernox and Kralis tried to show Quii how to fight properly. "This just goes to show that females can't fight.", he blatently stated. To which Natis replied by smashing her foot onto his....hard. Sukata's wail of pain echoed around the arena several times. Over time however, Quii acctually started to improve. That is all. please don't read this! (Of course I had to put this at the END of the post.........) BEWARE THE Sand Raiders!! 14:23, M Skrall of the Sands Part Eight Hey, are you going to write a part eight? -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] LONG LIVE THE SKRALL!!! Reboot I just wanted to say The Skrall Team has been rebooted into a brand new serial please see my blog post and please help update the Skrall Team Wiki. And also do you want to write the next chapter of the rebooted Skrall team story? Also are you still active on Wiki Magna. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] LONG LIVE THE SKRALL!!!